


Messy Honeymoon

by siggykuu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, NSFW Art, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy, two giiirrls kissing each other because they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siggykuu/pseuds/siggykuu
Summary: Rose and Kanaya have an exciting Honeymoon night and they can't stop looking at each other.I uh. Can't write, but art can be worth a thousand words, right? :'O





	Messy Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FindingZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingZ/gifts).



 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Full Preview of the image can be found here: https://i.imgur.com/4MUyVuo.png


End file.
